<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adrenaline Rush by adevotedreader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931374">Adrenaline Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader'>adevotedreader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mindhunter (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sex, ruined orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day at work Bill wants to take control of Holden's pleasure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Holden Ford/Bill Tench</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adrenaline Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill decided to blame the adrenaline rush, which he could almost taste, from when the prison had gone into lockdown while they had been finishing an interview.  It wasn’t the first time some violence had broken out, and he doubted it would be the last. But when the sirens went off and the lights flared that really got the blood flowing. </p><p>So when he and Holden were back in their hotel room, instead of following the rational thought that they should grab some dinner and debrief, he pushed Holden against the door and kissed him. </p><p>It wasn’t like the first time they had kissed, softer and full of questions. Then the kissing had been about feeling each other out, making sure that this was more than a thought that had gotten stuck in what sometimes seemed like their collective mind. </p><p>No this time he kissed Holden harshly, dominating the moment, nipping a bottom lip to the point of pain, but not quite drawing blood. There would be time for softness later. Right now he was interested in establishing some control, and seeing if he could ride out the tail end of the adrenaline before he wanted to crash. </p><p>Holden only made a small aborted sound when he was knocked into the door frame, but quickly gave in. </p><p>Bill kept his hand across Holden’s jaw, directing him where he wanted, pushing in with his thumb where he could feel teeth meet to grant him deeper entrance into Holden’s mouth. He could feel the low moan make it way from diaphragm to mouth at that. </p><p>Good, Holden was willing to be directed tonight. </p><p>That wasn’t always the case, and he liked it that way. A good tussle could get the blood flowing. But right now he was not interested in a fight, even a sensual one. </p><p>Drawing his body back somewhat, he maneuvered so he could unbuckle Holden’s pants and pull his already hard penis out of his drawers. </p><p>“Yeah, there we go, already desperate for me.”</p><p>A small whine comes at that and then Holden speaks, “Please Bill, please touch me.”</p><p>“You beg so sweetly, Holden. But right now I want you to be quiet.”</p><p>So far in their time together Holden had not been great at silence. He was sensitive, which Bill loved, so muffling his reactions was generally not interesting. But here, against a hotel door, there was some sense in no advertising their activities to anyone just walking down the hall. </p><p>Spreading the slick that had already started to puddle at the end of Holden’s penis downwards, he began stroking Holden off. A consistently smooth pattern. And if Holden bucked his hips upwards, trying to force a faster stroke or encourage a firmer hand, he moved with the wave, not allowing Holden to change the pace. The sound of the slightly wet friction filled the room, along with the sound as they kissed against the door. </p><p>As Holden got closer to his orgasm his attempts at being quiet were fading out, small moans making their way out of his mouth and into Bill’s, disrupting their kisses. </p><p>“If you can’t be quiet on your own, I’m more than happy to help.”</p><p>Holden’s already darkened eyes somehow seemed to darken further, and his eyelids dipped down, heavy with pleasure. </p><p>“Then go ahead. Make me.”</p><p>Although he had one particular idea of how Holden could be better using his mouth, he opted for delayed gratification. </p><p>“Open your mouth.”</p><p>Holden did, though he looked somewhat confused as to why he was still standing and not on his knees. </p><p>Bill took the hand not torturing Holden’s cock, and drew his thumb across Holden’s bottom lip, swollen from their kissing. Pressing down, he pulled Holden’s mouth open further and then pressed his pointer finger in. </p><p>Getting the message, Holden proceeded to suck on his finger, varying the pressure and massaging with his tongue. One finger became two, then three. The feel of Holden blowing his fingers was powerful and intoxicating. That Holden could open himself up this way because he had told him to. That he could derive pleasure from the request, and the act. Even as spit slid down his chin with the slurping bobs, Holden kept his eyes locked onto Bill, somehow seeming to question if he was good enough while also thanking him for the opportunity. </p><p>As Holden neared orgasm he grew sloppier, his face becoming wetter, until it was less a job of suction and more holding Bill’s fingers in his mouth, just appreciating being filled in some way.</p><p>“There you go, sweetheart. Just take it. I can tell you’re almost there. Do you want me to let you come?”</p><p>A small whine made its way past Holden’s tongue, and he nodded his head.</p><p>Bill set a faster pace and increased his grip, now focused on getting Holden to that peak. In response to the slack Holden had given his fingers he now pressed them down onto Holden’s tongue and then dragged them in and out, mimicking a slow fuck to contrast with the hand stripping Holden’s erection. </p><p>At last Holden began to stiffen and his jaw more firmly held where Bill’s fingers were left. </p><p>Bill could barely stand the sight as Holden’s eyes fell shut, his head tipping back against the door and his face tightened in pleasure. But what he wanted was desperation. So in that last moment, right as Holden began to orgasm, he let go, leaving Holden’s penis to throb in the air, untouched. </p><p>The pull away had Holden letting out a cry of disappointment, no longer as fulfilled as the pleasure rose and then fell, leaving him spent but still aching. </p><p>Giving him a moment to compose himself, Bill pulled his fingers from Holden’s mouth and then moved his wet hand to the nape of Holden’s neck, just holding him in place. </p><p>“Why did you do that, Bill? I was right there.”</p><p>“I realized I wanted you desperate and wanting. You were good enough to get an orgasm. But I want you to earn a good one.”</p><p>A smile curled into life at the edge of Holden’s mouth as he snorted out a laugh. </p><p>“Then I guess I better get to work.”</p><p>The high of a dangerous situation might have worn off, but Bill knew that he was in for a fantastic night. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly don't feel this is the best, but the idea of choking Holden with fingers wouldn't leave me alone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>